Please Don't take The Girl
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: Because Teddy and Victoire were made for each other. Songfic.


_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
He was eight years old.  
Little girl came through the front gate  
Holdin' a fishin' pole.  
His dad looked down and smiled,  
Said, "We can't leave her behind"  
"Son, I know you don't want her to go,  
But someday you'll change your mind."  
And Johnny said,  
"Take Jimmy Johnson,  
Take Tommy Tompson.  
Take my best friend, Bo.  
Take anybody that you want as  
Long as she don't go.  
Take any boy in the world,  
Daddy please, don't take the girl."_

Harry was heading out the front door holding Teddy's hand. They were going fishing, something Harry wanted to do when he was a kid, but nobody bothered about Harry at all. His uncle took Dudley on many fishing trips and even though Dudley was _still _spoiled beyond belief, Harry agreed that it was a good Father/Son thing to do.

"Ready to go Teds?" Harry asked.

'Yes, Daddy." Harry couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face when he heard the title. The first time Teddy called him it, Harry felt so guilty he would barely come out of his room for anything other than to eat and work. He felt like he was stealing Remus's place in Teddy's life, and it took many pep-talks and Blackmail attempts from Ginny to get him back into the land of the living. When he did, he took the 'Daddy' title Teddy had given him seriously, and now he just felt elated every time he heard the word leave the eight year old blue-haired kid's mouth.

"Let's go."

"Wait up!" They turned to see Fleur and Bill's daughter, Victoire, Running towards them with a fishing pole in her hands.

"Were do you think you're going?" Teddy asked. He and Victoire usually got along pretty well, but this Teddy's and his Dad's special trip together. He didn't want a _girl _on the trip.

"I'm going fishing with you." She said as though it was obvious, which it pretty much was.

"No, you're not." Teddy argued.

"What, you think just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can fish?" She glared. Instead of answering Teddy just turned to look pleadingly at his dad.

Harry looked down at both of them with a glint in her eye. She was every bit as beautiful as Fleur and every bit as Snarky as her Father. Teddy was as intelligent as his real dad and got equally matching spunk from his Mum. Oh yes, Harry could _definitely_ have fun with this.

"We can't leave her behind." Victoire beamed while Teddy scowled. Teddy wasn't going to let a _girl _ruin his trip. He put on his Puppy eyes that he knew his dad couldn't resist. Harry instantly knew what Teddy was doing and shook his head. Teddy started whining.

"One day you'll change your mind." Harry grinned as Teddy went slightly red.

"I seriously doubt that." Teddy muttered, but then straightened up, looked his dad straight in the eye and said,"Take Jimmy Parker, Take James Potter, take my best friend Freddie," Teddy started listing off names of all the boys he knew that he would rather go. Harry just looked amused as Teddy finished with "Take any boy in the world, But Daddy please don't take the girl." Harry shook his head again and Teddy grumpily got into the car.__

Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road.  
He held her tight and kissed her lips in  
Front of the picture show.  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to,  
There won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money,  
Take my wallet,  
Take my credit cards.  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl,  
But please don't take the girl."

18 year old Teddy and a 16 year old Victoire were walking hand in hand out of the cinema. They were just talking, not about the movie but just about stuff. Summer was by far both they're favorite season, because it was the only time they could see each other. Teddy was out of Hogwarts and Victoire was still in Beauxbatons for another year. She said something Funny and Teddy stopped to kiss her. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other there was a sudden shout.

"You!" Teddy froze and turned to the voice only to find a muggle gun in his face. He instinctively pulled his Girlfriend behind him, but it was too late. The stranger pulled her away from him and put the gun to her temple. She struggled but it was no use. "Do what I tell you too, and there won't be any harm done to the princess." He sneered in Victoire's direction.

Teddy swallowed down tears and put his hands up in surrender. "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards," He took each thing out of his pocket as he said them. "Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me, Here's the keys to my car. Take what you want, but just don't take the girl, please." He said desperately. The stranger just took the stuff and ran away, shoving Victoire towards Teddy. She sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed her back in a comforting motion while whispering "It's okay, he's gone, he can't hurt you," over and over again. When Victoires sniffling finally stopped, Teddy apparated back to Grimauld Place, fully intending to hunt down the dude that made his love cry.__

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's gonna be a little one and she  
Says it's time to go.  
Doctor says the baby's fine  
But you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and  
Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
"Take the very breath you gave me.  
Take the heart from my chest.  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,  
Make this my last request.  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl"

To say the 23 year old Teddy was nervous was an understatement. How would you feel if your wife was giving birth and you couldn't be there with her? Pretty damn nervous, that's what. He fidgeted, read every magazine, even resorted to making small talk with a kid that got his leg and eyebrow splinched. Finally, the Healer came out and made her way to Teddy, and he jumped up and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"How is she?" he asked.

"The baby's fine, but you'll have to wait. His Mum's fading away fast." The Healer said, and walked away as she got called into the room.

Teddy could feel his world shatter away, piece by piece. Victoire, his Victoire, was dying. He couldn't stand the thought. He got down on his knees, clasped his hands together and did something he hadn't done in a long time. He prayed.

"Take my breath, Take my heart, I'll take her place if you let me, let this be my last request. Take me out of this world; just don't take the girl, please." He chanted under his breath.

"Teddy Lupin?" Someone asked.

"Yes?" he asked, not even caring about his tear streaked face.

"Your wife is asking for you." She smiled warmly at him.

Teddy's breath hitched and he felt like his heart was about to burst. She was alive? It was final. He was going to pray for a new car.

But first… Victoire.

He opened the door gently and peaked in. There he saw his beautiful wife holding a little bundle of blankets. He walked up and peaked at the bundle. In it he saw a beautiful sleeping baby boy, with hair rapidly changing colors.

"He's beautiful." Teddy said softly. Victoire didn't jump; it was almost as if she knew he was there.

"Yeah. He is." She agreed. "What should we name him? I wanted you to decide."

Teddy looked at his little boy. Suddenly, he knew the name. "Jonathan. Johnny for short."

Victoire pondered this. "Johnny Teddy Lupin." Suddenly, she smiled. "I like it."

Who knew that all those years ago Harry was right. One Day Teddy did change his mind. And he was so happy he did.

_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old_


End file.
